digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Divine Digivolution
Digimon Divine Digivolution is a story about a war between many factions, mostly based upon species, for control of the Digital World. The main factions are the Dramon Alliance, Iron Beasts, and the Daemon Knights. SPOILER! I'm looking for a name for the new alliance thing. Characters Dramon Alliance WarGreymon-The leader of DA, he is cold, hard, and calculating. Due to RiseGreymon's longing to be leader and his different leadership style, they are always at odds. RiseGreymon-A chairman of DA, he is courages and brave. The only thing stopping him from being leader is his belief that with enough force, it is okay to run into any trouble. His rival is WarGreymon. WarGrowlmon-He has yet to digivolve to Gallantmon, though he still surpasses some Mega Dramons already. Due to this and his wise mind and battle strategies, he is second in command of the Dramon Alliance. He serves as a mentor for many Dragon Digimon, including RiseGreymon. Koromon-The assistant to WarGreymon, he gathers people for meetings and completes many other jobs for Dramons. He is waiting to digivolve to Agumon and is under the training of MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon-A field commander for the DA, he trains many of the recruits. Gigadramon-He flies as the commander of the Aerial Forces of Airdramon for DA. He is an excellent scout and fighter. Cannondramon-As each faction uses machine Digimon, they need someone to control them. No one Dramon fits this better than the Cyborg Cannondramon. He controls his tanks and machines with Cybernetics built straight into his body. ExVeemon-A Historic figure, said to have led DA in older times. Regular foot-soldiers: Agumon, Greymon, Triceramon, Tyrannomon, Tuskmon, Veedramon, Vermilimon, Monochromon, and Brachiomon. Aerial foot-soldiers: Birdramon, Airdramon, and Megadramon. Machine soldiers: Guardromon, Mekanorimon, and Tankmon. Iron Beasts MetalGarurumon-The leader of IB is also known as the Iron Hound. He prefers spending time as WereGarurumon. Gabumon-Assistant to MetalGarurumon, Gabumon is unusually not shy. He secretly wishes to become just as powerful as his commander. Terriermon-Assistant to Rapidmon. Rapidmon-Iron Beast Chairman. Regular foot-soldiers: Drimogemon, Mojyamon,Gargomon, Garurumon, and WereGarurumon. Machine Soldiers: Tankmon, Clockmon, Mekanorimon, and Guardromon. Chapter 1 CHAPTER 1 The cannons of many Tankmon rumble overhead. Cannondramon has begun his advance already. The beasts are putting up a good defense. For now. "Giga Cannon!" The wall is almost down. If RiseGreymon would take the shot already. "MetalGreymon, I need assistance!" Rise yelled to me. "What do you need RiseGreymon?!" "Destroy that Tankmon!" "Giga Cannon!" "Giga Cannon!" he repeated after me. "The wall is down, advance!" INSIDE MIHIRASHI MOUNTAIN "The wall is down. Koromon, gather all the leaders for a meeting." "Yes WarGreymon. Do do do, do do do, dodidodododo. WarGrowlmon, meeting. Gigadramo-" "I know the drill." MEETING ROOM "Men, the battle is going well for our side but-" "But? No buts! We will finally destroy MetalGarurumon!" "Exactly, RiseGreymon. Bu-. . .Although, we could combine our forces. We could take the whole Digital World." "I say we vaporize him." "That's why you're not leader. MetalGreymon, call a cease fire and tell the Iron Hound our whims." "Yes, sir." OUTSIDE IRON BEASTS'S BASE "What? A cease fire? What do they want?" ""Commander Garurumon, they said "Let us join forces Hound. We'll both control the Digital World". Sir, I think we should agree." "Yes, Gabumon I agree. MetalGreymon! Let's discuss the terms of the agreement! "Ah, finally we meet in peace." "Yes. Don't try anything, I'm degenerating. "I'm on order from WarGreymon himself. Shall we go into your base, or return to ours?" "We'll go to Maharishi Mountain. I want to talk to WarGreymon. Men! Move forward! INSIDE MAHARISHI MOUNTAIN "I agree with all of it. We combine our councils, and each of us becomes Co-commander." "Excellent. The problem is, what do we call ourselves now?"